To determine the response rate of patients with small cell lung cancer to treatment with (1) etoposide phosphate and (2) etoposide administered parenterally for 5 consecutive days combined with cisplatin. To identify the types and incidence of side-effects following administration of each drug. This study was closed September, 1993.